Look Through My Eyes
by RollinGxStaR
Summary: One: ShūheixOC Two: IzuruxOC Three: MomoxOC Yuka has come to Soul Society with a mission. She would help those who had been hurt by the betrayal. Can she really heal their wounds and show them how to be strong in themselves?
1. Chapter 1: Shūhei

Hehehe...sixty-nine...

"Ah yes, Shūhei-kun's tattoo is rather comical." A medium sized woman, Sawamura Yuka, smiled kindly, her long silver hair partially covering her face. "I think I should rather enjoy working with him. He seems to be rather kind, and quite competent, and much better at...um..."

Remembering things?

"Yes, that's it. Forgetfulness is one of my negative points, but it can actually help me to see things much deeper, and from a very different angle, than most others. I think that I could be the one help Shūhei-kun, if only he can come to look at things my way..."

And with that, let's get it on!

* * *

"In a magical place far, far away

A place called the Seireitei

There was said to be a great betrayal

No matter who fought they all would fail

When the three traitors left, several hearts were broken

There seemed no fix, no comforting words to be spoken

But one other would come, an answer in mind

She would heal all their hearts, if only in time..."

Smiling contentedly, the silver haired shinigami placed her brush and ink pot to the side. Closing her small notebook, she carefully tucked it under the mattress of her western styled bed. "I wonder, can their hearts really be helped by the fair maiden?" Yuka asked herself, sitting up in her bed and scanning the room lazily. Her eyes settled on a small, black spider that was currently busying itself with rebuilding its broken web.

How something so small, and almost trivial, could captivate the new ninth division captain was beyond most. To Hisagi Shūhei it was simply confounding. There was something reflected in those pupil less silver eyes, something that seemed to take hold of him and keep him guessing about his new captain. Even now, as he stood outside of her bedroom, watching her through the partially opened door. "Sawamura-taichō?" Softly knocking on the door, he called her.

"Come in Shūhei-kun." She smiled, tearing her eyes away from the small insect to watch her lieutenant. "What brings you here at this time of night? Is there something I can assist you with?"

Shaking his head lightly, he stood at attention. "I was actually here to see if there was anything you needed assistance with. I didn't know if you had any sort of problems getting to know the division, or if you had any nightly rituals you need help with."

In a moment she was standing in front of him, a soft smile gracing her features. "You're too kind, Shūhei-kun, but I think I've got things set. I have no need for any sort of rituals either. Each day should be a new adventure, never falling into the same pattern...Or at least that's what someone once told me. If only I could remember who..." A distant look found it's way across her features as she stared out of the small window, into the captains private garden.

Carefully watching his captain, Shūhei touched her hand softly to pull her from her thoughts. "Taichō? Are you alright?"

Yuka's body shook a bit, her attention snapping back into focus. "Hmm? Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention. But please, why don't you go and get some rest? The dark lines forming under your eyes are doing nothing for you. And I'd hate to think that I'm working you so hard..."

"If that's what you wish." Bowing lightly, the scarred lieutenant turned to walk to the door. "Thank you, taichō."

"Pleasant dreams, Shūhei-kun." She waved, walking back to her bed and laying down under the soft sheets. Placing her hands behind her head, her eyes scanned the ceiling, focusing back on the spider in the corner. "Even so, this maiden will try her hardest..."

* * *

"Dammit, I can't believe I lost my taichō already!" Shūhei cursed to himself, running throughout the ninth division in search of his captain. The scarred lieutenant had only left for a moment to tell Renji, Ikkaku and Tetsuzaemon that he couldn't make their game night that night, and then she was gone! "Taichō?! Are you around here?" Ungracefully, he found himself tripping over something sticking out of the pathway. "Taichō? What are you doing down there?!"

The silver haired captain, Sawamura Yuka, placed her finger to her lips. "Shh...Shūhei-kun, look."

Leaning closer, he looked into the bush his captain was partially laying in. "I don't see anything, Sawamura-taichō..."

"Look closer." She pressed, smiling softly at whatever she was currently watching. Laying down on the ground next to her, he focused closer on the bush. It was then that he finally noticed a small butterfly breaking free of it's cocoon. "Even here in Seireitei the circle of life continues...Isn't it beautiful, Shūhei-kun?"

"I never noticed..." He admitted, watching the butterfly continue to push it's way through. Shaking his head lightly, he remember just why he was searching for her in the first place. "But, taichō, you're running late for your first meeting with the other taichō."

She pushed herself up lightly, scratching her head a bit. "Oh, right...That's what I was forgetting...Thank you, Shūhei-kun, I'll get going now."

The ninth division lieutenant nodded formally, pushing himself up also. "I'll accompany you." Her features held that same blank expression Shūhei had figured out meant she was caught up in some sort of daydream. "Taichō?" He asked, tapping her shoulder lightly.

Again she shook slightly as she snapped into focus. "I'm sorry, what were you saying Shūhei-kun?" She asked, smiling sweetly at him.

He stopped for a moment, a bit thrown off by her smile. Given that she was almost always smiling, unless she was thinking, it was hard to tell what her smiles meant. But this one rang clear. It was a smile of pure affection. "Uh...um..." Blushing lightly, his mind drew nothing but blanks.

"Perhaps you could assist me in finding my way to the meeting room? I can't quite seem to remember where it is." Carefully she took hold of his arm, watching his blush grow as he nodded stupidly.

"Alright." He stated, swallowing the small lump in his throat. "It's this way..."

* * *

Yuka lay out in the center of her small garden, enjoying the feel of the grass against her back, a light breeze across her skin, and the warmth the sun brought as it shined down on her. Silver eyes squinted slightly as she focused on the clouds dancing across the sky. "Isn't it beautiful, Shūhei-kun? The clouds may be nothing more than a mass of condensed frozen water droplets, but they sure are pleasant to the eye."

"They're very nice, taichō." He replied, his eyes not on the clouds, but instead on his captain. Currently Shūhei sat off to the side of the garden, under the shade of a large cherry blossom tree. Though he still wasn't quite sure why, he had this undying need to be with her more, and more. And so he did. He'd follow her around the division, when she was working on paperwork, even times like now when she'd do nothing but watch the sky and talk about nothing at all. It was all because she'd shown him that butterfly; he'd gotten a taste of how she saw the world, and now he craved it. It was almost all he could think about...Almost...

Lazily, she rolled on her stomach, looking strait forward at Shūhei. The top of her uniform spread open a bit farther than it usually did, giving him a fantastic view of her chest. "Shūhei-kun, I feel like I don't know anything about you. Why don't you share a bit with me?" She asked, resting her elbows on the ground and propping her head up on her hands.

It took nearly all of his will power to not look down at her chest, but he could feel his will slipping. "I don't exactly have much to say, I lived in the sixty-ninth division of rukongai. I became a seated officer strait out of the academy. My captain was one of the three traitors..."

In a moment she appeared next to him, her warm hand cupping his face as her thumb caressed the three scars across the right side of his face. "What about this, Shūhei-kun? How did you obtain such an injury?"

"...I failed my mission..." He sadly stated, averting his eyes to the ground.

Yuka's eyes softened a bit, staring down at her young lieutenant. Quickly, she pulled him into a soft hug, holding him firmly, but still having it come across gentle. "It's alright, Shūhei-kun...No life has been perfect, and no life ever will be...But as long as we learn from the mistakes of our pasts, then it will all be alright."

Relaxing into her embrace, he sighed comfortably. What she was saying, what she was doing, it all just felt right. "Thank you, taichō..."

* * *

Sitting in his office, Shūhei continued signing paperwork. It was a rather tedious task, and for some reason it was becoming even harder for him. His focus was quickly fading, and he often found himself just scanning the room and setting his sights on something he would normally consider insignificant. "Focus, Shūhei!" He scolded himself, not able to control his focus.

One thing in particular caught his eye. There was a small butterfly, quite similar to the one he saw coming out of it's cocoon, that was caught in a silky web as a spider crawled out to attack it. Carefully, he stood up and walked over to the web, reaching up to save the butterfly.

"Shūhei-kun?" The soft voice of his captain pulled him back to reality. He turned around to face her, smiling faintly, though her face remained solemn. "What are you doing, Shūhei-kun?"

"I was just going to save that butterfly from the spider..." The scarred shinigami said, watching the captain carefully.

"Why?" She asked, staring up at him.

He stopped for a moment, staring strangely at his captain. "Because...it would be the right thing to do. Justice for the butterfly."

"Justice can be a rather complicated thing..." She sighed, motioning her hand to the butterfly and the spider. "Just think about it; on one side if you don't save the butterfly it will die, but on the other side, the one most don't see, is if you do save the butterfly the spider will eventually die of starvation. If you look at both sides, you see how difficult passing justice can be. What do you think the justified thing to do is?"

Averting his eyes to the ground, he sighed also. "I...I don't know..."

She took his hands in hers, looking up at his face. "But that's alright. We are shinigami, we shouldn't have to be the ones to decide what's just and what's not, at least in that sense."

As he looked down at her, he stopped thinking all together, quickly finding his lips pressed lightly against her in soft, but firm, kiss. Her eyes widened for a moment, before she slowly closed as she melted into the kiss. Their tongues danced together, his dominating hers as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Shū...hei..." The silver haired captain moaned lightly, his kisses moving downward. "Mmm..."

Knocking aside the papers and other objects on the table, the scarred shinigami laid Yuka down on it, continuing to suck and kiss her neck and chest. "Thank you, taichō...I think I finally see what you meant..."

A soft, and almost sad, smile tugged at her lips. "I'm glad..." She then reached up and slid off his top, revealing his well toned chest. Leaning down again he captured her lips in a hot kiss, before running his kisses down to her neck again. "...I'm very glad..." She whispered, feeling his hands removing her top.

* * *

"I...I know he's ready for this." Yuka pressed, trying her hardest not to overstep her boundaries while she spoke with Yamamoto. "I know that he's been completely competent as far as running the division so far. And now, he finally understands what I had to teach him."

The old man nodded, stroking his beard lightly in thought. "I understand that. But what exactly are you asking for, Sawamura-taichō?"

Swallowing the small lump in her throat, she stared eye to eye with him. "I'd like to be transferred to the third division. Kira Izuru seems in more need of my help than Hisagi Shūhei."

Cracking one of his eyes open, he stared at her for a moment. Not even a flinch under the harsh gaze of the older shinigami. "...Request accepted. You may move your things to the third division today."

"Thank you very much, Yamamoto-soutaichō." She bowed respectfully as she stood. "I will try my hardest to help out the third division."

"You are dismissed." He simply said, sitting back in his chair and watching the silver haired girl slowly slink out of the room. Though he wasn't quite sure what her intentions were as a captain, he knew whatever she'd done with the ninth division had worked, and whatever she was going to do with the third division was bound to be just as good. He'd just have to wait and see.

"In a magical place far, far away

A place called the Seireitei

The maiden's plan had been set in motion

One heart healed, two more still broken

Though her mission had been clear, strait to the end

She found something troubling, the thoughts in her head

Pushing it off, in the back of her mind

She focused ahead, new goal yet to find..."

* * *

That's it for part one of the three shot. Shūhei's time has come to an end.

"Next part moves onto the third division with one Kira Izuru. I can't wait to see how I can help him out." Yuka smiled sweetly.

Yes! I can't wait either!! I simply adore Izuru-chan~!

"Well then, I'm sure you'll thoroughly enjoy the next chapter."


	2. Chapter 2: Izuru

Waaah!! It's finally Izuru-chan's turn!

"Hmm..." Yuka placed her hand to her chin, obviously focusing on something. "...I don't understand why he always looks so sad. Though I hope to find out soon, it's really quite intriguing."

Anything else you'd like to add before we get started?

"Well, he seems like a kind soul, and very soft spoken. I wonder if his personality matches his disposition...And...um...oh, I can't seem to remember what else I was going to say..."

Good enough. Let's get this story rollin'!

* * *

"In a magical place far, far away

A place called the Seireitei

The first part of her mission had been fulfilled

But the maidens journey wasn't done still

The next heart to heal seemed distant and cold

Though she knew to help she would have to stay bold

She would help carefully lest he brake

Showing him not every smile is truly fake..."

Smiling softly at her new lieutenant, Yuka placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hello, Izuru-kun. My name is Sawamura Yuka, it's a pleasure to officially meet you." The calm smile covering her features seemed to sooth the nervous, young shinigami.

"Good morning, Sawamura-taichō. It is an honor to meet you." Even as he spoke to her, his gaze remained low. Nervously, he motioned his hand toward the division entrance. "If you'd like, perhaps, I can show you to your room..."

"Thank you, Izuru-kun, I'd rather enjoy that. Even after several weeks in the ninth division I still couldn't remember my way around for the life of me." The captain chuckled, following the blond through the maze of corridors and rooms. Her focus faltered a bit as she scanned along the walls and the floors, they seemed to be covered with dust and cobwebs. It was almost as if no one actually used these halls. She hadn't really thought much of it at first, but now there was a curiousness tugging in the back of her mind...

Stopping carefully at the captain's quarters, Izuru slid open the door. "You'll be staying...here...T-taichō?!" He called rushing back through the corridors to find his lost captain. The soft, but firm voice of the new silver haired captain echoed through the halls, a sound of reproving ringing in his ears. Stepping into the large courtyard, he took notice of just how strong the small captain actually could be.

Without even raising her voice she had the four shinigami that were being reproved were looking ready to run away. "...things to be so dirty? Wouldn't you like to just how strong, and intelligent, and cleanly this division truly is? Though I may be the new captain of this division I expect you to treat me with as much respect as you would have the former. And I also expect you to respect your fukutaichō, as well as each other. My sights are set high for this division, and I will see it come to pass."

"Y-yes, taichō." The four bowed their heads, looking at each other nervously from the corners of their eyes. "We're sorry, taichō..."

"Alright, you're all dismissed." Watching the four scamper off, hopefully to inform the other members of the expectations of their new captain, Yuka sighed heavily.

Izuru watched carefully as his new captain ran her hands through her hair, pulling it back into a messy bun. His breath caught in his throat, with a few of her silky strands of hair slightly covering her face, her eyes squinting in the bright sunlight, she almost looked like _him_... "Taichō..." He whispered.

* * *

The warm sunlight caressing the blond lieutenants face awoke him from his deep slumber. Lazily blinking his eyes to clear his vision he noticed a large blur directly in front of his face. He sat upright in his chair, rubbing his eyes as the blanket slid off from around his shoulders. He then looked down at the small note and cool cup of tea on his desk. "What the..."

_Dear Izuru-kun,_

_I hope you slept well, even though there was really no need for you to push yourself that hard. I very dearly appreciate all the help you've put into this division, and your general presence brings a smile to my face. But, I digress...I've completed all the paperwork, and sent it off. There's a cup of tea on the desk there for you, though by the time you awaken I can only assume that's it's become quite cold...Oh, right, well I know there was an essential point to this letter...What was it...Hmm, well, I can't seem to remember it for the life of me. Ah well, I'm sure it'll come to me soon enough._

_Sincerely,_

_Yuka_

Setting the small piece of paper to the side, he smiled faintly. His former captain never would have done anything so thoughtful, in fact, he probably would have dumped some extra paperwork on him and made up some sort of ridiculous excuse for why he couldn't fill it out himself. It was so refreshing to have a supportive, intelligent, and kind captain. "Thank you, taichō." Izuru said to himself, taking a sip of the ice cold tea.

"You're quite welcome, Izuru-kun." The silver haired captain smiled, seeming to appear out of nowhere.

He choked a bit on the tea he was sipping when she appeared, accidentally dropping his cup as he coughed. "Tai-taichō!!"

Quickly, she grabbed the dropped cup before it could hit the ground, or even spill a drop of it. "Oh, forgive me, I didn't realize I would startle you so." Softly patting him on the back, she set the cup back onto the desk. "I was just coming back because I remembered what I had originally forgotten."

"What...do you...mean." The lieutenant asked confusedly, patting his own chest to stop his coughing fit.

"In my note," she began, taking a seat on the chair in front of his desk, "I mentioned that I was going to inform you of something. I just remembered what it was. I was going to let you have today off."

"A...a day off?" Blinking stupidly, the blond found he could do nothing more than stare.

She nodded, smiling sincerely at him and placing her hands in her lap. "I just wanted to show you how much I truly appreciate all the work you've put into helping this division. And it seems, as you can tell from your pleasant awakening, you obviously have been working so hard it's affecting your sleeping patterns. So, please, take the day off, and do as you wish."

Bowing respectfully, Izuru shook his head. "Thank you for the offer, taichō, but I really couldn't."

"Please, Izuru-kun, I feel rather terrible about working you so hard." The silver haired shinigami pressed, batting her eyelashes innocently. "Would you please take a break, for me?"

Watching her expression carefully, he sighed. "...Alright, Sawamura-taichō..." He couldn't resist smiling back, as a kind smile returned to her features.

* * *

The blond lieutenant paced nervously back and forth. A feeling of uncomfort spread through his veins like wildfire, a general feeling of anxiousness gnawing at the back of his mind. Only moments ago he'd been talking, and even laughing, with his captain as they walked along the rooftops of their division. He couldn't help but admire her as she continued on about the stars, and the meanings of the positions of those celestial bodies. But then, she placed her hand to her chest, her eyes widening as she fell off of the roof. Izuru had been quick though, and caught her before any harm could actually come to her.

"Taichō..." A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he sat down on one of the chairs in the waiting room. If anyone could help Yuka now, it had to be Retsu. But he still couldn't seem to rid himself of the tension he was feeling.

_"Izuru-kun, you're so jumpy. I know that most tell you to be on your guard, but that doesn't mean you can't relax a bit." She smiled at him, rolling on her back and staring lazily at the sky. "Instead of just worrying, why not try taking a moment to stare at the sky? Or, perhaps, just close your eyes, take a deep breath, and then let it all out? Or, perhaps, you can find your own way to relax?"_

Remembering what his captain had told him, he turned his head toward the window and looked out at the sky. In his mind just kept watching her fall over and over again, the stars shining brightly as she did. And that only seemed to make him feel worse.

He then let his eyes slide shut, sucking in a deep breath. All the concerns and worries for his captain filled his mind for a moment as he held in that single breath. Exhaling softly, he felt all those concerns flow out with that breath. "Is it really as easy as that?" He mused silently. At that moment all his worry, all that tension, it all felt like a distant memory.

A hand on his shoulder nearly caused him to jump out of his skin. "Kira-fukutaichō," Isane called, "Sawamura-taichō has been stabilized. She's currently sleeping, and Unohana-taichō would like to keep her here overnight for observation. Though you may go in and visit her now."

"Th-thank you, Kotetsu-fukutaichō." He said, bowing respectfully.

"No thanks should be given to me, it was all my taichō." She said, turning to walk away. "And be sure to get some rest, you seem to be in need of it."

Nodding quickly, he rushed out of the waiting room. There she was, just laying on the bed, her silver hair flared out around her, almost glowing in the light of the moon. "Taichō..." He whispered, walking over to her bed and taking her hand in his.

"She will need to rest here for several days." Retsu spoke up, startling the young lieutenant. Gracefully gliding to the bed, she moved a stray strand of hair out of the third division captains face. "Though I can assure you she will be fine."

He turned to the healer, swallowing the large lump in his throat. "Thank you, Unohana-taichō...Um..."

Sensing the younger shinigami's hesitation, she turned to him. "Yes, Kira-fukutaichō?"

Averting his eyes to the ground, he sighed heavily. "D-do you know what's wrong with Sawamura-taichō...?"

The fourth division captain watched Yuka shift uncomfortably in her sleep. Her eyes softened, knowing the concern Izuru held for his captain. "I'm sorry, but Sawamura-taichō has requested to have all of her health information kept privet."

"Oh..." Taking a seat in the chair next to the bed, stared sadly at his captain. "Th-thank you, Unohana-taichō."

She kindly placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Hold strong, Kira-fukutaichō, that's what she'd want."

He heard the door close lightly, and took a moment to think about what Retsu had said. That _is_ what she'd want...

* * *

A comfortable light spread through the open window of the third division captains office, warming the skin that was exposed to it. Yuka almost seemed to purr as she stretched out lazily in the sunlight. She'd just been released from the fourth division as Retsu had deemed her healthy enough, and had come back to a completely perfect third division. The paperwork had been finished, the members were orderly and working on their own things, not to mention that the entire division itself was spotless. "Izuru-kun..."

"Yes, taichō?" The blond lieutenant smiled, walking into the room and taking a seat in the chair on the other side of her desk.

"I just have to say, you've done a spectacular job heading this division while I was gone." She smiled, sitting up and looking at her young lieutenant. "Perhaps you've learned all I had to teach you."

Izuru's features fell slightly. "I don't think that I could...I still don't understand why people hide behind their masks..."

Appearing behind him, she placed her hands around his shoulders in a light hug. His natural reaction was to stiffen considerably, but for some reason, when it was Yuka, he didn't feel so strange. "People hide their emotions for different reasons. Some hide behind masks because they feel emotion makes them weak. Others hide to keep their true intentions unknown." She took notice of the depressed expression that crossed his features. "But there are even some who hide their true feelings to help the ones they care for."

Blue eyes widened in realization; he finally understood. In a split second, he turned around and pulled his captain down into a passionate kiss, his courage finally blossoming. "I finally see. I understand what you mean, and what you had to teach me...Thank you, taichō. Thank you so much...."

She could feel herself giving into him, her eyes slid shut as she felt his hands softly caressing her sides. The soft lips of the lieutenant moved lower, his hands slowly removing the offending clothing on his captain. The two tumbled onto the floor as he pushed her lightly on her back, moving to remove the rest of her uniform. "I'm happy for you...Izuru..."

* * *

"Again, Sawamura-taichō?" Yamamoto asked, eying the young captain sitting across the desk from him.

She nodded, smiling softly. "Kira Izuru has learned as much as I can teach him, he will be a fine head for his division. Now, Hinamori Momo seems to be in dire need of a leader."

The elderly shinigami sighed, placing his head in his hand. "Your request is accepted. I am hoping to see improvement in that division as well."

"Thank you very much, soutaichō, I will do my best. Things will be ready for the war..." Yuka bowed, rising to her feet and leaving the large office.

"In a magical place far, far away

A place called the Seireitei

The second heart was healed

Only the last one remained

Though the last seemed the most torn apart

The maiden would find a way to heal that heart

Her pain was building deep in her soul

The end of her story close to being told..."

* * *

Next comes the dreaded "Momo Chapter"...

"I think that she's a misguided, innocent young girl who had her heart ripped out of her chest and has still not accepted the truth. She's nothing more than confused." Yuka frowned.

Alright, I'll get through it somehow...


	3. Chapter 3: Momo

God! I got a giant bruise on my hip now, it frickin' hurts...

"I'm certain it will heal eventually. Momo-chan's wounds seem to be quite deep, and they're emotional wounds, so they may end up being harder to heal than physical wounds." Yuka mentioned, placing her head in her hands. "Damn that former taichō....what was his name again?"

Aizen Sōsuke. He's such a freak...I love freaks...

* * *

"In a magical place far, far away

A place called the Seireitei

The maidens time was running short

One heart left for her support

Though it would be hard, and probably rather long

She knew she could do it if she could stay strong

The last heart awaited her healing magic

Forgetting the past that was oh-so tragic..."

The silver haired captain wandered aimlessly through the empty halls of fifth division. It was no surprise that they were empty at the moment, considering it was so late that the moon no longer graced the sky. In fact, it probably would be considered the morning already. With her terrible sense of direction accompanied by the fact her memory was horrible, it was becoming quite frustrating for the young woman.

As she continued to wonder and wander, she didn't even notice the person in front of her until she bumped into them. "Oh, forgive me. I didn't expect anyone else to be wandering these halls at this time in the morning...." Looking down, Yuka noticed just who she'd bumped into. "Hitsugaya-taichō, what a pleasant surprise."

"Sawamura-taichō." He muttered in greeting. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh...right. I can only assume you haven't yet been informed. I am now the taichō of the fifth division." She smiled, hitching up her bag on her shoulder. "Though I'm afraid I cannot seem to find my way around."

Crossing his arms, the white haired prodigy stared up at her. "Come with me, I'll show you where your office is, along with your bedroom."

A kind smile crossed her lips as she trotted along behind the much shorter captain. "That's quite kind, thank you very much, Hitsugaya-taichō..." Quickening her pace slightly, she studied his face as they walked. Dark lines rimmed his eyes, obviously he'd been up quite late. "...If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here? And what have you been up to, Hitsugaya-taichō?"

"I only came to check on Hinamori. I'm not doing anything." He answered shortly.

A bit grumpy this morning. Yuka kept her simple smile anyway and continued trailing behind him. "I see. That's sweet that you wished to check Hinamori-chan's condition. Though haven't her wounds been healed already?"

"Yes. But that doesn't mean I can't still check up on her." The tone of his voice indicated that he was irritated.

"Of course. She's still your friend, and you wish to make sure she's doing well. It's a nice thing to do for your friends. I've always admired people who took extra time to look after their friends. Like when I..."

Tōshirō looked back at her out of the corner of his eye, obviously interested in where she was going with that. "What were you going to say?"

After blinking several times, she turned her eyes toward him. "Oh, dear me, I seem to have forgotten. Ah well, it wasn't that important anyway..." She smiled and looked up, back to where they were walking toward. "Oh, is this the office?"

He too looked forward, staring at the door with a large sign that read, "Fifth divisions captain's office," he cleared his throat. "Yes it is. This room has yet to be cleared out though, so you may need to spend some time fixing it up."

"That's alright, I may find some things when I clean it out." Sliding the door open, she carefully stepped into the large office. Simply decorated with a desk, a chair, a couch, a small table, and a bookcase, it seemed plain and empty. "Interesting..." She mumbled lightly to herself.

"C'mon, I'll take you to your room now." The white haired boy turned and began leaving without her.

"Right, thank you, Hitsugaya-taichō." She smiled again, quickly following him again.

* * *

"Sh-Shirō-chan!" Momo looked extremely surprised as the tenth division captain and the new fifth division captain walked into the bedroom. "What are you doing here?"

Tōshirō stared at her harshly, obviously not happy that she was sleeping in the fifth division captain's room. "This isn't your room Hinamori."

She stared at her long time friend and smiled weakly. "But it's my job to take care of things, I have to make sure the room is nice and clean for when the fifth division captain returns."

"Well, that's very kind of you, Hinamori-chan." Yuka smiled, setting her bag down on the ground next to the bed. "You're a very attentive fukutaichō."

Nervously scanning the silver haired woman, Momo leaned closer to Tōshirō. "Who is this, Shirō-chan?"

"Oh, how rude of me to forget my manners like that..." Clearing her throat, she smiled kindly at the young lieutenant. "My name is Sawamura Yuka, former taichō of both the ninth and third divisions, and now the taichō of the fifth division. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"N-new taichō...?" Hinamori stammered, staring wide eyed at the woman who was now to be her new captain. "Wh-wh-what do you mean? A-Aizen-taichō will be coming back! We can't put a new taichō in his place!"

"Hinamori!" Tōshirō snapped, staring at her harshly.

A soft hand was placed on his shoulder. "It's alright, Hitsugaya-taichō, Momo-chan is simply doing her duties. She'll need time to adjust." Yuka then turned to her new underling. "Would like to stay here one last night? I don't want to force you out in the middle of the night, but I would highly appreciate it if you would allow me to stay tomorrow."

Watching her new captain smile so kindly at her, the dark haired girl almost felt the need to cry. "Yes..."

She smiled even more kindly and pat Hinamori on the shoulder. "Alright, then...um...What was I going to do?"

The two watched the new captain stare off into the distance, a blank look crossing her features. "Sawamura-taichō, would you like to be shown to another room?" Tōshirō offered, frustrated that she was giving into Momo's ridiculous delusions.

"Oh, no, thank you though." She smiled at them both for a moment before turning to the door. "I think I'll go get a feel for the division, thank you for your help, Hitsugaya-taichō. And please try to get some sleep, Momo-chan. I'll see you both later." And with that she walked into the dark halls of the division, trying quite hard to remember what she'd forgotten.

* * *

"Sawamura-san!" Momo called, looking throughout the division for her new captain. She had yet been able to actually call her her captain, but she didn't hate her. In fact, having such a kind and thoughtful person around was really helping the young lieutenant. Although as thoughtful as she was, Yuka proved to rather be quite scatter brained and very forgetful.

During the month that she'd been serving under the new captain she'd found herself growing happier. Not only had she been doing more on her own, but she'd had her captain there reassuring her without becoming a nuisance. She had been doing so much work that she'd been finding herself thinking less and less of her former captain as well, which was doing wonders for her mental state.

"Where could she have disappeared to?" She thought, having checked most of the normal places the captain could usually be found.

"Who are you looking for?" A soft voice asked, suddenly appearing behind the flustered young girl.

"Sawamura-san!" Momo yelled, practically jumping out of her skin.

Yuka cocked her head to the side. "Me? Sorry, I was a bit preoccupied with something...What was I doing...?"

The darker haired girl reached out and touched her hand, stopping the spacey captain from becoming distracted again. "Sawamura-san, I received this letter from Unohana-taichō, she said it was urgent."

Hesitating for only a moment, she reached out and took the letter. "Thank you very much, Momo-chan."

Standing next to her as she opened the letter, the lieutenant looked at the small paper intently. "...If you don't mind me asking, what is it?"

The smile that she captain usually wore was completely gone for a moment. She then turned to Momo and smiled. "It's just something about my last exam, she would like to see me again."

"Oh." The younger mentioned, not fully sure that was all.

"Ah, and Momo-chan, I was going to run through some business with the sixth division today, but I'm afraid I have something more crucial to attend, there is a file on my desk about what I was to discuss with Kuchiki-taichō but I'd like you to do it." The silver haired captain smiled, placing a calming hand on her shoulder.

Staring at her captain wide eyed, she shook her head. "But I can't!"

Yuka took her chin in her hand and made sure they were face to face. "Momo-chan, you have done such wonderful things as a fukutaichō, you've done all that while relying on others. I think it's time for you to rely on yourself. I know that you carry that strength, and though you pledge your life to those you serve. So go show everyone what you can do while relying on yourself."

Momo wasn't quite sure what to do. Her whole life had been about Aizen, she gave her all to him, but now...Now she had a strong person reassuring her and telling her to trust in herself. All the things Aizen did had always been about making it easier for her, about taking all the work on himself. But this new captain was giving her opportunities to do it herself. She could feel the warmth radiating off of her new captain and found that extremely calming. "Alright..."

Releasing her subordinate, she smiled. "Thank you, Momo-chan. I'll be back later this evening."

* * *

Though she wasn't sure why, Momo found herself waiting in the captains office that night. The meeting she had with the sixth division's captain and lieutenant had been completely successful. The two divisions were definitely at their strongest. "Sawamura-san!" She smiled, welcoming the captain back to her division.

Yuka looked up at her and smiled, taking a seat on the couch by her. "Momo-chan, I'm assuming things went well. How are you feeling?"

"I feel great! Things went well, and I even filled out all the paper work and organized everything in this office! I didn't know that doing things on my own like this could be so..."

"Empowering?" The silver haired captain offered, smiling brightly at her underling. "I knew you had the strength. You can live your life for you."

Suddenly, the tiny lieutenant pulled her captain into a tight embrace. "Thank you, Sawamura...taichō..." It felt strange to say it out loud, but after all of the encouragement she had offered throughout the time she was captain, she deserved the title. "...Aizen was all I lived for...But he's not my taichō anymore. Now I know it's my life to live. I don't need him anymore."

Softly holding her back, Yuka smiled into her hair. "I'm glad you found yourself. You will make a wonderful taichō, I know it..."

"It's all thanks to you." The dark haired lieutenant looked up at her captain and smiled. She was so happy now.

Just then, she really looked at her captain. Her eyes might have looked strange at first, but they way they shined in the light made them beautiful. In fact, everything about her was beautiful, her hair, her creamy pale skin, her soft lips...Not quite sure what was going through her head, Momo leaned in and carefully pressed their lips together.

Finding more confidence in herself, she pushed the silver haired captain down on the couch, and allowing her hands to wander carelessly. "Taichō... " She mumbled, letting her hands slip into her robe, slowly removing it. "...Thanks..."

* * *

"In a magical place far, far away

A place called the Seireitei

The maidens journey had reached it's end

The hearts that had been helped were better friends

They held strength no one imagined

Standing firm with all their passion

They would show the world much they'd grown

Holding onto their memories that they own."

Three sad people stood crowded around a small area, tears threatened to spill from their eyes. Hundreds of others also stood around, all wearing similar sad expressions as well. It seemed as if all of Seireitei was in mourning. Even the sky held a dark dreary look.

"...And thus we will honor the life of a very treasured person. Her strength will be remembered in our hearts forever. May you find good fortune in the next life as well...Sawamura Yuka."

Shūhei, Izuru, and Momo stared at the grave sadly. All thinking the same thought.

"Thank you, Sawamura-taichō..."

* * *

Yep, that's the end of that one. Somehow, I'm starting to hate Momo less and less. Maybe she'll be around more in some of my other stories. Haha, only I know! But anyway, thanks so much!


End file.
